1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an intermediate transfer unit, a transfer device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been an image forming apparatus, such as a copier or a printer, of the electrophotographic system that forms a color image using five or more colors including not only four colors of yellow, magenta, cyan and black, but also one or more of red, blue, green, gold, silver, a fluorescent color, pale cyan and plane magenta (so called light cyan and light magenta).